Kaze no Fuku Basho
by Set Your Heart Free
Summary: What am I doing here? What is the purpose of this? Am I supposed to find the place where the wind blows? I do not know, but I continue to put one foot in front of the other, not looking back.


--

As always, the translations are at the bottom.

_Kaze no Fuku Basho (Beyblade 3rd season 2nd Ending)_

_By Makiyo _

_(The Place Where the Wind Blows) _

_Tooi kisetsu ga sugita ima dewa _

_Kimi no koto nanka kokoro kara wasureru to omotte ta _

_Hateshinai kono sora ni setsunai omoide dake _

_Kanjiteru yomigaeru ano koro no keshiki wo _

_Totemo korae kirenai yo sugoku soba ni ite hoshii _

_Mugendai no hoshizora kimi wa doko de miteru no? _

_Itsumo futari de ita kaze no fuku basho _

_Tsuki no hikari ga noboru yozora wa _

_Kimi no hohoemi ga hoshikage mo makeru kurai kirameita _

_Wasurenai ano basho de kimi to sugoshita hibi wo _

_Kiga tsuke ba afureteru hoho ni ochiru namida _

_Totemo korae kirenai yo zutto soba ni ite hoshii _

_Mugendai no hoshizora ima mo boku wa miteru yo _

_Itsuma issho ni ita _

_Kaze no fuku basho _

_Totemo korae kirenai yo sugoku soba ni ite hoshii _

_Mugendai no hoshizora kimi wa doko de miteru no? _

_Itsumo futari de ita kaze no fuku basho _

_Totemo korae kirenai yo zutto soba ni ite hoshii _

_Mugendai no hoshizora ima mo boku wa miteru yo _

_Itsumo issho ni ita _

_Kaze no fuku basho _

_I walked down the dusty brown path of the forest. Orange-yellow leaves fluttered slowly to the ground. The cool wind blew softly, blowing the leaves and startling the blue robins nesting in the trees. The golden sun shone down; its rays rendered harmless by the overhead trees. The light sparkled, lighting a path. _

Just like that one time...

_Flashback _

At night, I walked onto my balcony. The stars were so bright, it seemed as though they were lighting a path to heaven. I was mesmerized.

I thought of _him_, and how I could never be with him. He probably didn't like me back, and probably thinks of me as a sister. In my mind, I saw his face. He smiled, and his smile seemed brighter than the stars.

I realized that I should stop thinking about it, since it would never happen, especially since I moved halfway around the world.

But...

_End Flashback _

_I continued to walk. Occasionally, dry brown leaves crunched under my feet. A little blue and white chickadee sat in a tree, watching me, twittering softly. Brown and white mushrooms grew out of the ground. A grey, furry squirrel jumped onto the branch next to me, staring at me with its black, shiny eyes. _

Why am I walking here? What is the purpose of this? _I do not know the answers to these questions, but still, I continued to put one foot in front of the other, not looking back. _

_The forest seemed to change from autumn to spring, because the trees in front of me had beautiful green leaves. Red and white flowers grew along the side of the path. Light purple flower petals covered the path, as if it was a purple royal carpet just for me. _

_Just ahead, the path seemed to end into a wall of bright light. I took a deep breath, and stepped through it. _

_I took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did, I gasped. I'd stepped into a clearing of green grass, surrounded by a ring of trees. Beautiful pink and purple butterflies chased each other through the meadow. A family of bumblebees buzzed around merrily. _

_And, in the middle of it all, _he_ was sitting under a tree, watching me. I felt like I was in a fairy tale. _

_I ran forward and called out his name. "Kane!" _

_"I have been waiting for you." He said to me. "I've always been waiting here, and here you are. Even though we are far apart in reality, our hearts are as close as can be." _

_I ran to hug him but I stumbled and fell down... _

Startled, Salima woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. _I guess it was all a dream. Or was it some kind of message? _

Afterwards, as Salima stared out of her window, she had the urge to explore the forest behind her new house.

As she stepped through the shower of orange-yellow leaves, she wondered if _he_ was thinking of her.

_Now that the distant season has passed _

_I truly thought I'd be able to forget you _

_Under this endless sky, I just feel the bittersweet memories _

_The old scenes come flooding back _

_I really can't stand it _

_I really want you to be by my side _

_Where do you look _

_At the boundless starry sky from? _

_The place where the wind blows and where it's always just the two of us _

_In a night sky where the moonlight rises _

_Your smile glimmers so much that even _

_The starry scene loses to it _

_I can't forget the days I spent there with you _

_Before I realize it, the tears are overflowing, spilling down my cheeks _

_I really can't stand it _

_I want you to stay by my side forever _

_Even now I'm looking at the _

_Boundless starry sky _

_The place where the wind blows and where we're always together _

_I really can't stand it _

_I really want you by my side _

_Where do you look _

_At the boundless starry sky from? _

_The place where the wind blows and where it's always just the two of us _

_I really can't stand it _

_I want to stay by my side forever _

_Even now I'm looking at the _

_Boundless starry sky _

_The place where the wind blows and where we're always together _


End file.
